vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Raymond Briggs' The Bear VHS 2001
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * This videocassette is for private home viewing only. It is not authorized for any other Use. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. Duplication in whole or in part of this videocassette is prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Entertainment Disney Bumpers * Coming Soon to Own on Video and DVD Opening Previews * Peter Pan: Special Edition * Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Coming Soon to Own on Video Opening Previews (cont.) * Rolie Polie Olie videos Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Now Available to Own (Their Special Holiday Fun and Excitement Coming Your Way on Disney DVD and Video) Opening Previews (cont.) * Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse * Rolie Polie Olie: A Jingle Jangle Holiday Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Now Available to Own on Video and DVD Opening Previews (cont.) *Dumbo: 60th Annviersary Edition Disney Bumpers promo * On Disney Channel Opening Promos * Playhouse Disney Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Program Opening Credits THE BEAR based on the book by Raymond Briggs Closing Credits THE BEAR was directed by HILARY AUDUS Producer JOHN COATES Music and Lyrics by HOWARD BLAKE Executive Producer PAUL MADDEN Art Director JOANNA HARRISON Special Effects Director RICHARD NYE Adaptation and Storyboard by HILARY AUDUS and JOANNA HARRISON Line Producer CATRIN UNWIN Head of Rendering JANET ARCHER Voices Star Bear - PETER KNAPP Polar Bear - PHILIP SHEFFIELD Tilly - CHARLOTTE CHURCH Layouts JACQUES GAUTHIER RICHARD NYE JACK STOKES HAL CLAY Backgrounds MICHAEL GABRIEL PAUL OSBORNE MICHAEL HEYWOOD Storyboard Consultant JIMMY T. MURAKAMI Animation ROGER MAINWOOD NICOLETTE van GENDT TONY GUY ANDY McPHERSON PETER DODD SIMON WILLIAMS MARK FRANCIS JOHN PERKINS JACQUES GAUTHIER DAVE LIVESEY DAVE WEBSTER SARAH VINCENT ARJAN WILSCHUT DAVE UNWIN JOE MULLIGAN LES GIBBARD JONATHAN HALL KEVIN RICHARDS JOAN FREESTONE ALAN GREEN Debbie Dryland Stella Benson Julianna Franchett Monica Brufton Stephen Harper Pauline Trapmore Diana Tusheva-Molloy Ray Newman Denise Dean Darren Kordich Paint and Trace Co-ordination SARA FAIRBANK-WILLIAMS SEB MARKHAM Painters CAROL LESLEY JAQUI MILLER ANNETTE BROWN ROZLIN LAMBERT DEBBIE DAVIS DENISE MARSHALI Rendering Co-ordinator LOTTY PFEIL Principal Renderers JANETTE TAYLOR NORMA RICKETTS LYDIA ADAMS RACHEL BOOTH LYNN BAILEY CAROL HUGHES PENELOPE WILSON MIKE ADAMS Tonia Thorne Head of Checking ERICA DERBY Checkers GUY BROCKETT NICCI ANGELL CYRUS GREEN ED SALKELD Editor TAYLOR GRANT Cameras PETER JONES JARVIS BAILEY WAYNE ALEXANDER MATTHEW FERRIS DAVID DIXON Production Assistant LUAN GHANI Sound Engineer MIKE ROSS TREVOR Neg Cutter JIM HEFFERMAN Film processed by DELUXE LONDON Production accountant NORMAN KAUFFMAN Developed in association with CARTOON within the framework of the MEDIA Programme of the European Union Closing Logos A TVC London production for Channel Four © Channel Four Television Corporation MCMXCVIII Category:2001 Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:TVC London Category:Channel Four Television Corporation Category:VHS Category:2000s